dos personas un corazon
by Gaamatsu96
Summary: todo marcaha bien para el principe itachi pero de repente algo ocurre para poder gobernar el reino debe de estar a lado de alguien o mas bien casado...Itakure,gaasaku,shikatema,nejiten y más lean y dejen review by XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste , tan solo leanlo si bueno y **_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoria XD)**

**Le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-sensei**

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion) - #inner sakura#-**

**solo piensen que esto es como la era medieval si mas o menos por ahi ( aqui se pueden usar los jutsus y todo lo demas si)**

**.**

**Esto comienza en **

**. **

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

Comiennza esta historia con una linda pelirrosa como de unos 16 años con ojos color esmeralda maldiciendose a si misma.

**sakura:¡¡ porque , porque sasuke-kun!! por que me dejaste , porque ?**

La chica lloraba en una alcoba muy muy grande la que parecia ser su habitacion de pronto alguien toco a la puerta y ella trato de secarse las lagrimas lo mas pronto posible diciendo adelante

la puerta se abrio y entro una mujer que parecia bastante gastada por la edad

**señoara: princesa sakura su madre, su padre y sus hermanos le esperan impacientes en el comedor **

**sakura:a si claro bajo en seguida holga **

**holga:si porsupuesto princesa yo les avisare a sus padres **

**sakura:''si sera mejor que baje y vea que quieren mis padres y asi por de mientras trato de olvidar a sasuke '' #¡¡cha!! ya olvida a ese imbecil sakura el nos destrozo el corazon ay que votarlo por la basura y abrir un nuevo camino a otro# **

al decirse esto a si misma abrio la puerta de su cuarto y salio camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran habitacion (mas grande que la anterior) donde habia una mesa gigantesca donde estaban sentados cinco personas.

**tsunade: a sakura hija que bueno que al fin llegaste **

**sakura:si perdon por el retraso estaba un poco ocupada mamá**

**jiraya:bueno ya llegaste es hora de comer **

**tsunade:en verda que eres un... **

**shikamaru:esto es muy aburrido...mamá deja deja de discutir con mi papá y vamos a comer de una buena vez **

**hinata:si yo concuerdo con shikamaru-kun**

entonces jiraya hizo una seña a los sirvientes reales para que trajeran los alimentos y asi fue, tenian todo el banquete justo en frente de ellos pero cando jiraya iba agarrar una pieza del esquisito pollo tsunade le da un manotazo

**jiraya:pero que!!**

**tsunade:espera todavia no estamos todos **

**sakura:a no pero quien falta **

**tsunade:falta su hermano mayor**

todos al mismo tiempo dijeron :**¡¡ITACHI!!**

mientras en una lugar no muy lejano estaba un pelinegro cabalgando por los grandes prados del reino con su corsel de obscura piel .

De vuelta en el palacio

**jiraya:¿¡donde esta ese muchacho¡? Ya tiene 20 años como para que me ... digo nos deje aqui espetandolo con mucha hambre**

**tsunade:pues tendras que esperarte mas hasta que llegue **

de pronto 2 hombres llegaron por la puerta principal y se dirijieron directamente a donde se encontraba el rey y la reina, cuando llegaron

**uno de los hombres:sus majestades le tenemos malas noticias**

**tsunade:¿que sucede?**

**El otro hombre: bueno como veran el principe itachi ya a cumplido la mayoria de edad y al ser el mayor el debera tomar el trono **

**tsunade:si ¿Y?**

**El primer hombre:bueno como veran en todas las naciones el principe mayor debe de tomar el trono antes de los 21 años ,pero para tomar el trono esta la ley del matrimonio que dice que cualquier principe que se valla a coronar debe estar casado con quien sea ya sea plebeyo o realeza.**

**jiraya y tsunade:¿!!QUE¡¡?**

**El segundo hombe:que el principe itachi debe desposar a alguien antes de su proximo cumpleaños o el trono se ira a las manos del segundo hijo mayor osea el principe shikamaru .**

**Shikamaru:¿!!QUE¡¡? Todo esto me estaba gustando hasta que me embarraron en esto ..,que problematico ,de todas formas ni siquiera tengo edad para casarme **

**el segundo hombre:lo se , lo se por eso usted debe hallar una novia para usted, por si el principe itachi no encontro a alguien con el que desee compartir el resto de su vida usted de menos ya tenga a alguien **

**shikamaru:osea que de todas formas salgo perdiendo ...que problematico **

**los dos hombres al mismo tiempo:¡¡SI!!**

**  
**shikamaru solo hizo una cara de reproche y volteo a otro lado

**el primer hombre:asi que le sugerimos que el principe itachi encuentre a alguien antes de su proximo cumpleaños que tengo entendido que es el proximo año por suerte**

**tsunade: si pero la actitud de itachi bueno con ella no creo qe ninguna chica siquiera se le quiera acercar **

**jiraya:si tienes razon el es un engrido de lo peor y tal vez eso le vaya a afectar en su busqueda de la chica perfecta**

**tsunade:si....¡¡¡LO TENGO!!! sakura,hinata,shikamaru,y neji ayudaran a itachi a encontrar a su chica perfecta y de paso shikamaru conoce a alguien para el , esta idea es brillante**

**sakura:¡¡ESPERA ACABAS DE DECIR QUE HASTA PODEMOS IR AL PUEBLO!!**

**tsunade:mhm...pero deben regresar antes de las 9:00 de acuerdo**

la chica dio tal grito que casi se escucho por todo el palacio hasta en la entrada donde se encontraba sierto pelinegro llegando .

**Continuara**

**!genial por fin el primer chapter espero les guste este fic haganmelo saber si by**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hola como estan si estan viendo esto significa que les gusto el fic. Pero bueno voy a continuarlo asi que disfrutenlo**

**recuerden la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen **

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion)- #inner sakura#**

**comenzamos...**

**tsunade:si....¡¡¡LO TENGO!!! sakura,hinata,shikamaru,y neji ayudaran a itachi a encontrar a su chica perfecta y de paso shikamaru conoce a alguien para el , esta idea es brillante**

**sakura:¡¡ESPERA ACABAS DE DECIR QUE HASTA PODEMOS IR AL PUEBLO!!**

**tsunade:mhm...pero deben regresar antes de las 9:00 de acuerdo**

la chica dio tal grito que casi se escucho por todo el palacio hasta en la entrada donde se encontraba sierto pelinegro llegando .

El pelinegro iba llegando a el comedor y grito:

**Itachi:¡¡ pero que demonios esta pasando aqui!!**

**tsunade:a itachi hijo por fin llegaste**

el pelinegro estaba confundido por el grito de su hermana y por la presencia de los 2 consejeros de sus padres

**itachi:que hacen ustedes 2 aqui**

**el primer hombre:a bien...le estabamos explicando a sus padres unos problemas del reino con ...**

**neji:con unas chicas?**

**sakura:talvez con... una boda?**

**shikamaru:talvez algo que ver con no se... ¿¿¡hijos!??**

Itachi estaba realmente confundido con las palabras de sus hermanos

**el segundo hombre:mire realmente esto tiene que ver con usted **

**itachi:explicate ser inferior a mi **

los dos hombres se habian molestado un poco por el no tan deseado comentario del principe itachi

**el primer hombre:bueno mire como ya sabe usted por derecho tendra el trono**

**Itachi:hm...¿y?**

**El segundo hombre:vera para tenerlo debe de casarse y despues podra ser rey**

**itachi: un rey como yo es lo que necesita este reino (decia con egos de mas)**

**el primer hombre:si pero antes debe de encontrar a alguien con ...**

el primer hombre fue interrumpido por el comentario de itachi el cual asombro a todos

**el segundo hombre:¡¡QUE!!**

**Itachi:ya me oiste...no me importa con quien este unido el resto de mi vida solo me importa convertirme en rey si quieren pueden escoger a mi esposa no me importa quien sea pero asegurense de que sea linda de ahi en mas no me importa despues de todo no hay chica en este reino que me merezca**

**tsunade:pero que estas diciendo itachi no pueden hacer eso, esa persona que escojan sera con quien pases el resto de tu vida ,tu debes escoger a la indicada no ellos **

**Itachi:ya les dije no me importa y dejen de fastidiar y cuando la hallan elegido me avisan si, buenas noches**

todos en el cuarto presente se quedaron casi con la boca abierta

**tsunade:pero ...que le pasa a ese muchacho**

**jiraya:no se pero ya hay que comer **

todos empezaron a comer en silencio y en privado ya que cuando itachi abandono el cuarto tambien lo hicieron los dos hombres, de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido

**sakura:oye mama...**

**tasunade:mmm...que sucede cariño**

**sakura:es que si itachi no va a escoger a su esposa pues entonces,¿significa que no iremos al pueblo?**

**Tsunade:mmm. Me temo que si sakura eso significa que no iran al pueblo**

**sakura:aaauu ''que mal yo si queria ir'' #¡¡CHA!!maldito itachi#**

a la mañana siguiente el desayuno fue tranquilo y sin ningun habla, todo era silencio (parecia mas cementerio que comedor) cuando itachi termino se levanto y chasqueo los dedos de pronto aparecio una sirvienta y le retiro el plato de su desayuno y se fue con ellos con esto itachi se despidio y se fue a las caballerisas para irse a montar su corsel negro como lo hacia cada mañana (pero esta mañana iba a ser diferentes de las demas)

itachi iba cabalgando por todo el valle cuando llego a una pequeña sombra de una arbol se dio cuenta que estaba una mujer debajo de el haciendo algo y se acerco a ella (ya se habia bajado de su corsel)

**itachi:¡OYE! Tu plebeya que haces aqui ,esta parte del reino reino les pertenece a los Uchihas **

la mujer se dio la vuelta y miro a itachi directamente a los ojos

**kurenai:l-lo siento pe-pero yo estaba recogiendo unas cuantas hierbas yo-yo no sabia que esta eran ti-tierras reales ¡sumimasen!**

Al decir esto inclio la cabeza

**Itachi:ham...mugrienta campesina ignorante deberias ver lo patetica que te ves asi bueno creo que asi te ves diario ¿no? ,eres tan patetica que hasta tartamudeas al hablar pero si en verdad eres patetica ¡jajajajajajaj!**

Itachi se seguia riendo hasta que kurenai ya no aguanto sus insultos y ¡plaf! Kurenai le habia dado una cachetada con todo poder a itachi pero con lagrimas en los bellos ojos rojos que esta tenia que convinaban a la perfeccion con su larga cabellera negra

**itachi:pero...que le pasa por que me abofeteo usted , simple plebeya!!**

**kurenai:simplemente ..sniff..le di lo que se ..sniff..merecia usted principe malcriado y engreido, no tiene derecho a insultar a la gente que no le a hecho nada**

kurenai tomo la canasta con hierbas que efectivamente habia estado recogiendo y se fue corriendo (aun estaba llorando)

**Itachi:maldita campesina....sin embargo ''aun que me hubiera dado un golpe su mano era increiblemente suave y calida como si ni siquiera me hubiera dado un golpe''**

**(decia esto tocandose la mejilla que kurenai le habia abofeteado)**

al darse cuenta de las palabras en su cabeza de ''suave'' , ''calido'' y ''como si no ubiera habido golpe'' tomo a su negro corsel , lo monto y cabalgo en dirreccion en la que se habia ido kurenai hasta que la arrebazo y se puso justo enfrente de ella

**kurenai:y ahora que es lo que... sniff... quiere**

**Itachi:mire no suelo hacer esto pero vengo a disculparme con usted por mi previo comportamiento y por eso le pido una gran disculpa (itachi le hizo una reverencia a kurenai con estas palabras)**

kurenai estaba sorprendida no penso que el principe del reino fuego viniera a disculparese solo con ella y es mas hasta hacerle una reverencia

**kurenai:pero porque vino a disculparse **

**Itachi:por la cachetada que me dio ...me hizo reaccionar ante mi comportamiento**

**kurenai:bien..yo tambien lo siento por la cachetada **

**Itachi:bien no importa mas bien me alegra **

**kurenai:le alegra que lo abofeteen**

**Itachi:no...pero nadie se atreve siquiera a levantarme un dedo y usted hasta me pego **

con esto itachi se fijo en los ojos color rubi de la mujer enfrente de el y sin ninguna razon le tomo las 2 manos con las suyas y sintio como su cara se calentaba un poco

**kurenai:que esta haciendo??**

**Itachi:lo siento pero ahora que me doy cuento tiene unos muy lindos ojos rojos y una cara muy linda**

kurenai sentia como ella se ponia roja del alagamiento que le acababan de otorgar

**kurenai:gra-gracias por el cumplido principe...**

**Itachi: Itachi ...soy el principe Uchiha itachi**

**kurenai:bueno yo-yo soy sabaku no kurenai mucho gusto principe Itachi**

**al fin el chapter 2 los veo en 3 by**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**este es el chapter 3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoria XD)**

**Le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-sensei**

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion) - #inner sakura#-**

**comenzamos...**

**itachi:es un placer kurenai**

**kurenai:el placer es mio **

**Itachi:le importa si me acompaña a dar una vuelta en mi caballo**

kurenai muy sorprendida por la peticion que le pedia el principe sentia muchas cosas como :alegria, sorprendimiento,felicidad y mas todo en un mismo sentimiento que la llevo a contestar que si

el principe Itachi y kurenai cabalgaron por horas (en el mismo caballo) hasta llegar a una cascada donde se quedaron observando el reflejo de la luna en el pequeño lago,

cuando itachi se dio cuenta que ya eran como las 12:00 se dio cuenta tambien de que kurenai se habia quedado dormida en su hombro y se le ocurrio que como no sabia que donde vivia kurenai pues se la llevaria al palacio para que pasara la noche sin frio y tambien recordo a su madre la ultima vez que llego a estas horas de la noche, una mujer ebria , histerica y aparte gritandole la hora que era asi que si su madre veia a kurenai le podria decir que la estaba ayudando y asi tambien tendria una cuartada (y todos salen ganando) pero tambien recordo sobre la charla de ayer con los 2 consejeros de sus padres de conseguir esposa o algo asi ,¿y si su familia lo veia con kurenai el y ella solos a largas horas de la noche bueno no se veria nada bien asi que decidio quitarse su capa (la traia desde a mañana) y se la puso a kurenai y la dejo dormir toda la noche luego la recosto sobre su pecho y absorbiendo el delicioso olor del pelo de kurenai se quedo dormido  
a la mañana siguiente kurenai abrio sus ojos con el delicado toque del sol en su cara y sintio un comodo pecho y se levanto para ver al posedor de ese pecho pero se dio cuenta que era su acompañante del dia anterior el principe itachi asi que aprovecho que el seguia dormido para darle un fuerte abrazo y olio la escencia de itachi que extrañamente la embriagaba

**Itachi:oye kurenai ¿Que haces?**

Cuando kurenai oyo la voz de itachi dio un salto de asombro

**kurenai:a i-itachi tu ya despertaste**

**Itachi:si lo hice cuando empezaste a olerme o... ¿tu si estavas oliendome ?**

**kurenai:a b-bueno y-yo a '' hay como le explico que si lo estaba oliendo pero sin explcarle lo que senti al hacerlo''**

**Itachi:¿si?**

**Kurenai:solo olvidalo si es un poco extraño **

**Itachi:hmm... de acuerdo oye ¿donde vives?**

**Kurenai:¿para que?**

**Itachi:para yo llevarte a tu casa y explicarle a tu familia personalmente asi no te regañaran tanto **

**kurenai:a si gracias**

los 2 se montaron el corsel de itachi y se fueron en direccion del pueblo

mientras en una casa sucumbia un caos

**gaara:oye temari has visto a kurenai no la he visto desde ayer en la tarde**

**temari:no lo se **

**kankuro:creo que no llego a casa en toda la noche**

**gaara:¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA KURENAI PARA QUE NO LLEGARA A CASA EN TODA LA NOCHE !!**

**temari:¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE YO SEPA NO LA HE VISTO DESDE AYER GAARA!!**

**gaara:¡kUZO....NARUTO TU SABES DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA!**

**Naruto:¡¡YO TAMPOCO SE DONDE ESTA GAARA Y DEJA DE GRITAR QUE LOS VECIOS NOS ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!!**

**gaara:mmmm.......de acuerdo oye tenten tu tienes idea de donde este..**

**tenten:gaara no se si te diste cuenta pero yo vi a kurenai menos tiempo que ustedes por que estuve en casa de ino**

**temari:no se habra ido a trabajar? bueno despues de todo tiene un empleo en la cantina de kakashi ¿no?**

**Kankuro:no yo estuve hoy ,es que hoy era mi turno y bueno a ella le dio descanso**

**gaara:esperen a que llegue que le dire un par de cositas que...**

en ese momento tocaron la puerta y naruto abrio y descubrieron a una joven de negra cabellera y ojos color rubi

**naruto:nee-chan por fin llegaste ¿donde estabas? **

**Kurenai:a bueno yo -es que mira naruto yo.....**

**gaara:¡¡KURENAI!! ¿¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!!?,¡NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS A TODOS AQUI!!**

**kurenai:ga-gaara no te alteres yo-yo solo....**

**Itachi:...ahora ya se porque aveces tartamudeas**

dice apareciendo a un lado de kurenai y volteando con gaara que parecia sorprendido con un poco de enojo

**gaara:¿y quien eres tu y que haces con mi hermana? , lo que me recuerda ¿porque no llegaste anoche?**

**Kurenai:a p-pues mi-mira ga-gaara yo-yo es-estaba....**

**Itachi:estaba conmigo **

todos lo hermanos de kurenai se quedaron con la boca abierta incluso gaara que ademas de asombro tambien tenia un poco de ira en el

**gaara:¡¡QUE!!**

**Itachi:que estaba conmigo por**

**kankuro:lo que me faltaba mientras nosotros estabamos preocuoados por ti tu te diste una noche de lujuria**

**gaara:si una noche de...¡¡¡QUE!!! **

**kurenai:chicos,chicos estan malinterpretando las cosas **

**gaara:¡¡a si entonces explicanos !! porque no llegaste ayer y porque estabas con ese**

**kurenai:¡¡oye!! ESE tiene nombre y su nombre es itachi ¿si?**

**Temari:¿I-itachi U-uchiha?,el ¿el principe?**

**naruto:¿principe? **

**Tenten:hay no kurenai dime que no te metiste en problemas como naruto, kankuro, gaara y anko**

**kurenai:no por supuesto que no es solo que el bueno ....**

**Itachi:bueno es que me la encontre y bueno la invite a cabalgar un buen rato y luego paramos en un lago mirando el reflejo de la luna entonces nos quedamos dormidos en ese lugar por eso yo vine aqui para que kurenai tuviera un testigo de esto lo que me recuerda ¿oye kurenai-san les gustaria venir al palacio un rato?**

**Tenten:¿a-al palacio?**

**Itachi:si al palacio ¿que piensas?**

**Kurenai:bueno mire principe itachi no es que no quiera ir pero tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos por eso soy la mayor **

**Itachi:y tus padres no pueden hacerlo**

**gaara:no , no pueden por que mama murio y bueno papa esta en la guerra contra la roca no lo hemos visto por mas de 2 años**

**Itachi:a lo siento yo no sabia yo...perdon**

**kurenai:no no hay problema usted no sabia**

**Itachi:tengo una idea por que no vienen todos al palacio asi no tendras que cuidarlos ¿cierto?**

**Kurenai:pero ...si tus padres los vieran y los enviaran al calabozo no se si deba...**

**Itachi:no te preocupes se los encargare a mis hermanos y ¿que dices?**

**Naruto:anda kure-chan es una oportunidad unica en la vida **

**kurenai:pero...pero **

**temari:vamos kurenai talvez esto no se repita**

**kurenai:pero...mi-mi trabajo**

**kankuro:ay kakashi lo entendera , porfa ¿si?**

**Kurenai:pero... anko yo hoy iba a...**

**tenten:anko puede esperar otro dia para elegir sus dulces esto es oro no lo podemos desperdiciar**

**kurenai:pero....chicos....tienen.....que**

**gaara:kurenai porque no , hoy no tenemos que hacer nada asi que si podemos ir sin que nada pase ademas talvez el principe sea la unica vez que te invite a entrar a su hogar asi que hay que aprovecharlo ¿no crees?**

**Kurenai:pe-pero....ahh esta bien vamos **

**todos:(incluido itachi) ¡¡SIIII!**

Aqui termina este capitulo by XD


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoria XD)**

**Le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-sensei**

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion) - #inner sakura#-**

**comenzamos...**

todos caminaban en direccio al palacio cuando llegaron a las puertas principales los guardias se sorprendieron al ver al principe, ya que tenian entendido que habia desaparecido desde ayer y que nadie lo habia visto y el verlo justo enfrente de ellos con unos aldeanos, bueno era realmente extraño

**guardia:pri-principe itachi ¿que hace aqui usted y con estos campesinos?**

**Itachi:eso no le incumbe por favor lleve al caballo a las caballerias **

**guardia:si..si señor. ¿quiere que le informe a sus padres sobre su llegada?**

**Itachi:si porfavor y digales que se reunan a todos los consejeros creo que tengo un anuncio para ellos**

**guardia:si señor**

**kurenai:¿un anuncio? ¿cual?**

**Itachi: a no te preocupes luego te lo dire ahora entren**

todos caminaron hasta la entrada y se encontraron con toda la familia real esperando a itachi pero tambien cara sorprendida de ver a los hermanos de kurenai

**Itachi:hola como estan hoy**

**tsunade:hola itachi podrias no se...¡¡explicarme lo que esta pasando!!**

**Itachi:te explico en la junta que acabo de convocar por ahora solo quiero que atiendan bien a mis invitados **

**jiraya:¿invitados?**

**Itachi:si , mama, papa ella es kurenai , kankuro , tenten , temari , gaara y naruto **

**los seis:mucho gusto **

**Itachi:me gustaria que mis hermanos los pasearan por el castillo en lo que nosotros tenemos la junta ¿si?**

**Tsunade:a si , claro bueno hinata tu iras con el joven ... aaa...el güerito ¿como te llamas?**

**Naruto:naruto ...sabaku no naruto **

**tsunade:a si naruto y hinata , sakura y ese pelirrojo creo que era....gaara si gaara, neji tu con esa chica tenten,shikamaru con esa chica...temari y kankuro y kurenai bueno iran con sakura y shikamaru **

**todos:¡¡Hai!!**

cuando todos se fueron y Itachi y los reyes se fueron a una sala donde ya aguardaban ya los consejeros platicando de lo que se trataria la junta

**zakon:**(ese era el nombre de uno de los consejeros)**¡¡a sus majestades que bueno que llegan!! nos preguntabamos sobre de lo que trataba esta junta **

t**sunade:no se preocupen yo tampoco se de que trata esta junta fue Itachi quien la convoco asi que hijo si nos haces es gran favor de decirnos de que trata esta junta te lo agradeceriamos **

**Itachi:bien se los dire , miren recuerdan que el otro dia les dije que me encontran una esposa **

**zakon:a si ya estamos en...**

**Itachi:quiero que la detengan **

**jiraya:pero...¿porque?**

**Itachi:por que yo mismo ya la encontre , a la chica ideal para mi **

**tsunade:que tu ¡¡que!!**

**Itachi:si asi es yo quiero que ella sea mi esposa**

cerca de ahi estaban caminando kurenai,gaara y sakura lo 2 ultimos se veian muy agusto platicando y kurenai solo parecia disfrutar del paisaje

**sakura:¿y dime gaara desde hace cuanto conocen a Itachi?**

**Gaara:yo , tan solo desde esta mañana y kurenai quien sabe**

**sakura:dime kurenai ¿desde hace cuanto conoces a Itachi?**

**Kurenai:bueno de-desde ayer **

**sakura:¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! Itachi-san nunca invita nadie al palacio tan pronto ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos**

**kurenai:¿en-en serio?**

**Sakura:esto vale oro ¿les parece ir a una junta con mis hermanos?**

**Kurenai:no hay problema**

**gaara:no importara**

**sakura:bien pues siganme**

sakura , kurenai y gaara salieron corriendo a recorrer todo el castillo en busca de los otros hermanos y cuando los reunieron a todos (tambien a los hermanos de kurenai)

**neji:oye sakura ,¿ para que estamos en esta junta?**

**Sakura:bueno es porque acabo de descubrir algo muy importante **

**hinata:¿que-que es sakura-chan?**

**Sakura:¿¡Que itachi y la hermana de ellos apenas se conocieron ayer?**

Esto lo decia mientras señalaba a los hermanos sabaku no quienes se veian muy confindidos por la platica de los principes

**naruto:y eso que tiene de malo , hay mucha gente que se conoce en 3 segundos y ya son los mejores amigos**

**sakura:asi es ... mucha gente pero no itachi-san**

**temari:a no ¿porque?**

**Neji:es que el es muy superficial y bueno no es por ofensa pero nadie nos creemos que haya invitado tan pronto a alguien y mucho menos a....bueno a plebeyos**

**tenten:me estas diciendo que porque somos plebeyos somos inferiores**

**neji:no por supuesto que no le diria eso a una chica tan linda como tu algo asi**

**sakura:neji...acabas de decir que tenten-san es linda**

**neji:...yo dije eso...**

**sakura:sip...y lo dijiste hasta un poco sonrojado**

**neji:''tragame tierra''**

tenten tan solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que nadie noto

**kurenai:oigan..yo-yo no se ni porque me invito pero seguro es por que digo solo quiere una amiga ¿no?**

**Sakura:no**

**neji:lo dudo**

**hinata:lo mismo digo**

**shikamaru:ni en sueños**

**kurenai:pero por que dicen eso digo yo-yo no creo que el principe itachi quiera algo mas conmigo ¿o si?**

**Sakura:bueno hace 2 días dijo que le daba igual con quien debiera casarse a si que dudo que quiera algo contigo**

**kurenai:uff....que bueno**

**gaara:en verdad dijo eso porque yo recuerdo que hoy nos dio unas disculpas de porque el y kurenai llegaron apenas esta mañana **

**kurenai:ga-gaara-kun eso era inecesario**

todos los principes terminaron con la boca abierta por la informacion que acababan de escuchar

**sakura:qui-quieres decir que tu e itachi ya ....eso que hacen para tener bebes**

kurenai sintio como sus mejillas se llenaban de calor y como su cara se tornaba roja y de pronto tan pronto pudo contesto

**kurenai:¡¡QUE!! por supuesto que no es solo que...dimos un largo paseo en su caballo eso es todo no paso nada mas se los juro**

**sakura:ay que bueno por que ya me estaba asustando de convertirme en tia tan joven **

kuranai salio del cuarto lo mas rapido que pudo para que no vieran mas su gran sonrojo

**sakura:ahora que se fue kurenai hermanos sabaku les debo dejar una tarea**

**gaara:¿cual?**

**Sakura:ustedes deben investigar acerca de lo que paso en esa ¨caminata¨que dieron itachi y kurenai y nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar acerca de los planes de itachi**

**naruto:de acuerdo**

**sakura:bien la junta termino **

en otro lugar una junta todavia no habia terminado en la que se encontraba un pelinegro , sus padres y un grupo de condejeros discutiendo

**tsunade:pero itachi ni siquiera la conoces bien , como sabes que no esta comprometida , casada , como sabes ¿eh?**

**Itachi:bueno en realidad no lo se pero estoy muy seguro de que ella no esta casada o comprometida **

**zakon:pero su mejestad esta usted seguro....**

**Itachi:totalmente seguro pero primero quiero unos meses para que nos conoscamos mejor ¿si?**

**Zakon:bueno pues....apartir de ahora usted principe Uchiha Itachi y sabaku no kurenai estan oficialmente comprometidos**

bien aqui termina este chapter by XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoria XD)**

**Le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-sensei**

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion) - #inner sakura#-**

**zakon:pero su mejestad esta usted seguro....**

**Itachi:totalmente seguro pero primero quiero unos meses para que nos conoscamos mejor ¿si?**

**Zakon:bueno pues....apartir de ahora usted principe Uchiha Itachi y sabaku no kurenai estan oficialmente comprometidos**

Despues de eso todos los consejeros se fueron dejando a solas a itachi y a sus padres

**tsunade:Itachi hijo desapruebo totalmente lo que estas haciendo pero como tu digas despues de todo es totalmente tu eleccion pero si toma no le pienso compartir de mi sake entiendes Itachi**

**Itachi:dudo que tome pero bueno**

**jiraya:pero si lo hace...ten cuidado porque asi fue como tu madre y yo te tuvimos...**

al decir esto tsunade le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a jiraya que lo dejo con un gran chichon en ella

**tasuade:¡¡ya callate jiraya!!**

**jiraya:no-no te enojes yo solo le advertia que una tomadora como tu no hace buena pareja con un pervertido como yo**

Itachi estaba un poco asustado por la actitud de sus padres pero aun asi siguio escuchandolos como discutian

**Itachi:a bien yo ire a buscar a kurenai-san**

**tsunade:¿le piensas decir lo del compromiso?**

**Itachi:no, para decirle me esperare un poco por eso quiero que nadie diga nada hacerca de esto ni siquiera mis hermanos pueden saber sobre mi compromiso con kurenai esto se quedara entre el consejo y nosotros**

**tsunade:¿¡eso significa que tendre que planear tu boda yo sola!?**

**Itachi:lo lamento por eso pero si y tendras que hacerlo tamien a escondidas**

**jiraya:aum..esto se va a poner interesante por que cada que tu madre hace una fiesta siempre....¡¡AUCH!!**

tsunade le habia dado un golpe en la cabeza a jiraya para que no dijera nada de esa anecdota lo cual si lo callo

**Itachi:bien antes de irme solo quiero pedirles un favor más**

**tsunade:¿cual es?**

**Itachi:quiero que kurenai y su familia vivan aqui en el palacio**

**tsunade:¿¡¡QUE!!?**

**jiraya:pero hijo...eso no se puede**

**Itachi:y porque no **

**jiraya:recuerda que los plebeyos no pueden vivir en el palacio **

**itachi:pero kurenai ya no es una plebeya **

**jiraya:¿a no?**

**Itachi:no , ahora es mi prometida eso la hace parte de la familia real de inmediato a ella y a sus hemanos**

**tsunade:mmm...tienes razon , bien que se queden pero aun no pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto ¿entiendes?**

**Jiraya:pero...porque no que no quieres tener nietos pronto ayer te oi decir que tu querias **

**tsunade:si pero aun no estan casados y tendran a sus hijos despues del matrimonio ademas no soy tan grande todavia para ser abuela**

**jiraya:tu no decides es itachi el que decide verdad hijo...eh ¿a donde se fue?**

**tsunade:¿¡eh!? Nos dejo hablendo solos **

**jiraya:si eso parece...oye ¿que día es hoy?**

**Tsunade:viernes ¿porque......o no hoy no jiraya **

**jiraya:o si tu me lo prometiste **

**tsunade:no hoy no pienso jugar contigo **

**jiraya:pero...pero tu me lo prometiste**

**tsunade: si jiraya pero hoy no me siento con ganas de jugar en el cuarto **

**jiraya:pero en el cuarto es el lugar mas comodo **

**tsuande:no y no**

**jiraya:vamos tsunade no seas amargada yo se que tu quieres**

**tsunade:ya te dije que no estoy muy cansada sera otro día**

**jiraya:pero yo quiero que sea hoy , mañana y todo los días hasta que me canse**

**tsunade:¡¡BIEN TU GANAS VAMOS A JUGAR !!**

**jiraya:¡¡Siiiii!! gane**

**tsuande:pero solo si tenemos una apuesta**

**jiraya:¿apuesta?**

**Tsunade:si , tu pones la apuesta el que pierda tendra que hecer lo que el ganador diga**

**jiraya:¿lo que sea?(imaginen la mente de jiraya)**

**jiraya:bien que sea....¡aha! Que sea en cuanto tiempo Itachi y kurenai se enamoran**

**tsunade:bien sera en ...... 6 meses**

**jiraya:yo digo que sera en ....en 4 meses **

**tsunade:hecho ahora si vamos a jugar **

**jiraya:¡si! ¡Vamos a jugar cartas!**

**Aqui termina este chapter nos vemos en el siguiente by **

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**recuerden la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen **

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion)- #inner sakura#**

**comenzamos...**

en otra parte del castillo un pelirojo y una pelirosa ivan caminando juntos solos por un campo lleno de flores

**sakura:y dime gaara tu , ¿eres de aqui de konoha? **

**Gaara:si yo naci aqui pero nuestros padres en realidad son de suna**

**sakura:¿suna? Eso esta muy lejos **

**gaara:si**

**sakura:y lo has visitado**

**gaara:no yo siempre e vivido aqui en konoha**

**sakura:pero porque tus padres.....**

**gaara:no lo se la unica que sabe es kurenai por que ella es la mayor y ella es la unica que ha vivido en suna**

**sakura:¿en serio?**

**Gaara:si ninguno de nosostros conoce mas de este pueblo y por eso me siento atrapado me gustaria conocer mas cosas**

**sakura:¡eh...en serio!**

**Gaara:si porque...**

**sakura:porque es lo mismo que yo pienso respecto a este palacio **

**gaara:wow....eso es raro**

**sakura:¿porque?**

**Gaara:porque casi todas las personas que conosco me dicen que sentirse atrapado cuando en realidad estoy libre es raro**

**sakura:oh...dime gaara tu tines novia**

**gaara:¡¡que no !! no , no , no yo no tengo novia no yo...he estado buscando a esa persona ideal ya sabes **

**sakura:valla eso es tan....dulce jamas conoci a un chico que pensara asi**

**gaara:jeje bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando vives con varias mujeres **

**sakura:jejeje si claro**

**gaara:y usted tiene novio**

**sakura:hm....**

**gaara:se encuentra bien princesa**

**sakura:no es que si yo tenia un novio llamado sasuke pero el me lastimo y me dejo**

**gaara:¿como la lastimo?**

**Sakura:esque el me dijo que yo era un estorbo , que era fastidiosa y**

**e irio mis sentimientos y al ultimo se fue y me dejo sola**

**gaara:lo lamento pero...asi es la vida y a veces para encontrar a esa persona especial ay que sufrir un poco**

**sakura:pero si nunca lo encuentro me la pasare sufriendo toda mi vida**

**gaara:mmm....cuando alguna persona me hacia sentir mal y me hacia llorar mi hermana kurenai me dijo que cada lagrima que derramara seria algun día una una sinrisa de felicidad**

**sakura:en serio crees eso**

**gaara:si hasta ahora me han pagado cada lagrima que derrame de pequeño con una sonrisa**

**sakura:jejejeje que lindos pensamientos tienes **

**gaara:gracias veo que te sientes mucho mejor**

**sakura:si y tienes razon no voy a llorar mas por sasuke **

**gaara:me alegra oir eso**

**sakura:si gracias a ti **

**gaara:princesa hagamos una promesa **

**sakura:¿eh cual? **

**gaara:que usted y no nos casaremos sin amor si no que buscaremos a esa persona especial ¿lo promete?**

**sakura:''que lindo'' #hey sakura creo que encontramos a nuesrtro principe azul y se llama gaara# #¡¡CHA!!# mmm...de acuerdo lo prometo**

en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahi se encontraba kurenai que ya no estaba tan roja como hace unas horas estaba viendo las nubes sentada debajo de un arbol cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamiento

**Itachi:hola kurenai ¿que haces?**

**Kurenai:bueno justo ahora yo bueno estaba viendo las nubes hasta que me interrumpistes**

**Itachi:lo siento , ¿me puedo sentar junto a ti?**

**Kurenai:claro ven**

Itachi camino hacia el arbol y se sento a un lado de kurenai demasiado junto para el gusto de esta

**kurenai:disculpa itachi puedo preguntarte algo**

**Itachi:mmm....claro dime**

**kurenai:porque quieres ser mi amigo digo es que en los cuentos decia un principe y un plebeyo no podian formalizar una amistad o bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero**

**Itachi:jejeje oh kurenai estamos en el siglo XVII eso es historia antigüa ya no se usa en ningun lado jejeje**

**kurenai:am....claro pero es que en algunos pueblos aun no se sabe**

**Itachi:oh...bueno dare la orden para que lo empiezen a decir en las escuelas**

**kurenai:claro y ahora si responde mi pregunta**

**Itachi:a bien etto.....es que eres una gran chica y vi que tienes buenos sentimiento asi que decidi que talvez tu podrias ser una amiga sincera una de las pocas que tengo **

**kurenai:oh....bueno gracias por los cumplidos **

**Itachi:no hay problema**

continuara.....

aqui termina este chapter nos vemos by

XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapeter 7

En el castillo estaba hinata y naruto paseando por un pasillo naruto no paraba de hablar de lo que habia hecho durante su vida y a cualquiera ya lo habria enfadado y callado pero no a hinata esta parecia muy interesada

**naruto:y asi fue como aprendi que no debia comer carbon**

**hinata:jeje que divertido**

**naruto:lo siento ya te debi haber aburrido**

**hinata:no claro que no de hecho es muy entretenido**

**naruto:gracias eres la primera que me lo dice**

**hinata:¿en serio?**

**Naruto:si todos mis amigos , mis hermanos y mi prima tenten dicen que no me para la boca y dicen que es molesto**

**hinata:pues yo no lo veo molesto **

**naruto:gracia princesa hinata (naruto la toma de las manos)**

en cunato sus manos tocaron las de ella hinata por primera vez en su vida sintio como su cara se sentia muy caliente y un segundo despues lo unico que veia era negro acompañado de los gritos de preocupacion de naruto porque la princesa se acababa de desmayar

no muy lejos de ahi shikamaru, temari y kankurose ntados deajo de un arbol platicaban muy amenamente sobre muchas cosas en especial....

**kankuro:disculpe principe shikamaru estaba pensando...**

**temari:tu piensas?**

**Kankuro:tal vez no ocurre muy amenudo pero si pienso**

**shikamaru:que estabas pensando?**

**Kankuro:vera ay veces que un hombre necesita de un momento de iluminacion y....**

**temari:tu tienes que ir al baño**

**kankuro:exacto!! asi que...¿donde esta el baño?(si ya se que es raro pero en este fic hay baños modernos XD)**

**shikamaru:al fondo a la derecha y porfavor....no te pierdas seria muy problematico**

**kankuro:gracias que amable (sarcasmo)** y se fue en la direccion que le indico shikamaru

**shikamru:se nota que no es muy inteligente verdad**

**temari:valla siempre pasa lo mismo**

**shikamaru:que?**

**Temari:la primera vez que lo ven y ya piensan que es un idiota aunque tengan toda la razon**

**shikamaru:jejejeje.....ya veo oye si no es mucha molestia podria preguntarte algo?**

**Temari:si claro lo que sea**

**shikamaru:en verdad todas las personas que vinieron son tus hermanos?**

**Temari:pues si todos somos hermanos excepto tenten es nuestra prima**

**shikamaru:enserio esque todos son tan diferentes **

**temari:de hecho, mira kurenai segun papa salio a nuestra abuela por parte de mama, kankuro y tenten salieron al abuelo por parte de papa, yo y naruto somos los rubios de la familia y por alguna razon tambien mama era rubia, gaara salio al abuelo por parte de mama y como habras notado varios de nosotros tienen los ojos algo extraños pero eso es un secreto de la familia lo siento **

**shikamaru:secreto??**

**temari:sip y amenos que seamos familia no te lo puedo decir **

**shikamaru:hm......ahora solo me quedare con la intriga ¿eh? Que problematico**

**temari:jejejejeje**

en un lugar algo lejos de ahi neji y tenten paseaban mientras platicaban de muchas cosas y ademas parecian disfrutar de la compañia del otro pero algo para los dos seguia resondando en sus cabezas y ese algo era el cumplido que le hizo neji a tenten en la junta que tuvieron los principes

**tenten:disculpe principe neji pero queria preguntarle en verdad cree que soy linda?(sonrojada)**

**neji:(sonrojado)pues claro usted es una chica muy linda y tambien una excelente chica con la cual platicar**

**tenten:(ahora mas sonrojada)gra-gracias**

**neji:de nada espera....mira ahi estan kurenai e itachi vamos a ver de que estan hablando (mientras se suben al arbol sin que kurenai e itachi se den cuenta)**

con itachi y kurenai....

**itachi:dime kurenai tu estas comprometida, casada o soltera ¿eh?**

**Kurenai:jejejeje la ultima soy soltera pero supe que tu te vas a comprometer ¿cierto?**

**Itachi:¿quien te dijo?**

**Kurenai:bueno tus hermanos mencionaron algo**

**itachi:bueno pues si de hecho ya estoy comprometido**

**kurenai:¿enserio? (con un tono un poco triste)**

**itachi:sip por (notando el tono trite de kurenai)**

**kurenai:nada solo compadesco a la desdichada jajajajaja**

**itachi:¡oye!.....jejeje, dime kurenai como es tu vida en el pueblo**

**kurenai:mmm...bueno no es nada facil ya que yo, kankuro y temari tenemos que trabajar para ganar el pan de cada dia y no como otras personas que solo mueven una campanita o chasquean los dedos y les sirven la comida en la cama**

**itachi:oye no es tan facil como parece**

**kurenai:a no?**

**Itachi:no aveces te da pereza mover la campana o los dedos **

**kurenai:ja,ja,ja que gracioso**

**itachi:pero dime no te gustaria despertar y que te sirvan el desayuno en tu cama?**

**Kurenai:por supuesto que si pero a mi nunca me trairian el desayuno a la cama ya que solo soy una plebeya**

**itachi:(susurrando)eso lo voy a solucionar muy pronto**

**kurenai:perdon dijiste algo **

**itachi:nop yo no dije nada **

con tenten y neji.....

**neji:oiste lo que yo oi**

**tenten:que lo va solucionar muy pronto pero como?**

**Neji:no lo se pero hay que habisarle a los demas vamos**

**tenten:si**

continuara.....

aqui termina este chapter by

XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoria XD)**

**Le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-sensei**

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion) - #inner sakura#-**

(en una cantina del pueblo)

**kakashi:rayos hoy hay mucha gente en la cantina y yo que me la queria pasar leyendo ese nuevo pergamino llamado icha-icha**

**anko:¡¡KAKASHI!!**

**kakashi:¿¡eh!?**

**Anko:...heh...heh...(esta cansada de correr)**

**kakashi:anko sucede algo?**

**Anko:¡¡por supuesto que sucede algo!!**

**kakashi:¿y qe sucede?**

**Anko:¡¡kurenaimeprometioquemeacompañ!!.....heh....heh...heh**

**kakashi:aamm.....claaaro, pero ahora que lo dices se supone que kankuro regresaria a trabajar y no ha llegado, ¡oh bueno deben estar en su casa!**

**Anko:ahi fue el primer lugar en el que busque para reclamarle y no habia nadie**

**kakashi:mmm.....que raro pero...**

una voz lo interrumpio en cuento iba a terminar esa frase....

**soldado 1:disculpe la molestia señor pero sabe quien es el dueño de esta cantina?**

**Kakashi:mmm....depende para que lo quiere**

**soldado 1:para llevarlo al palacio**

**kakashi:aaa...entiendo,bueno mire ella **(señala a anko)** es la dueña**

**anko:asiiiii...es...¡¡no!!...¡¡espera!!....¡¡QUE!!**

**soldado2:lo dudo conozco a esta señorita mejor de lo que crees**

**anko:¿eh?...aaa...hola bob como has estado?**

**bob:bien anko garcias**

**kakashi:espera lo conoces**

**anko:sii el es el que normalmente me arresta hasta que kurenai viene por mi a la celda**

**kakashi:ooh...no necesitaba saber eso...bueno al menos ya se donde termina el dinero que le pago a kurenai **

**soldado 1:eso quiere decir que tu eres el dueño**

**kakashi:eeh...ups **

**bob:anko conoces a la señorita kurenai?**

**Anko:¡¡siii somos BF's!!**

**bob:bueno eso significa que tambien vienes con nosotros **

**anko:¡¡QUE!!...¡¡no!!...¡¡esperen soy inocente de todo lo que se me incrimina!!.....¡¡les juro, que no robe esas tiritas de dango!!**

**bob:anko, de...¡que.....rayos....estas....hablando! **

**Anko:eeemm...de nada**

los guardias, kakashi y anko se fueron rumbo al palacio los dos ultimos un tanto temerosos por saber que les aguardaba y que relacion tenia todo esto con su mejor amiga kurenai

En el el palacio estaba itachi en la puerta pirncipal cuando llegaron bob y el otro soldado con kakashi y anko

**itachi:oigan les dije que solo al dueño de la cantina donde trabaja kurenai**

**soldado:si pero al parecer ella es su mejor amiga su majestad**

**itachi:bueno si ese es el caso, cuales son sus nombres**

**anko:¡¡yo soy anko mitarashi y el es hatake kakashi!!**

**kakashi:oye anko yo tambien puedo hablar sabes**

**anko:calladito te ves mas bonito kakashi**

**itachi:bueno miren seguro se preguntan porque estan aqui**

**anko:yo pense que era porque fui producto de la pasion y la lujuria de mis padres**

**kakashi:anko no creo que el principe se refiriera a eso**

**anko:¿a no?**

**Kakashi:¡no!**

**Itachi:ejem......como iba diciendo, se preguntaran porque estan aqui y la respuesta es que ustedes me ayudaran a enamorar a kurenai con lo que saben sobre ella**

**anko:que nosostro que, ¿¡que!?**

**Itachi:ustedes me ayudaran a gustrale a kurenai**

**kakashi:y nosostros que tenemos a cambio**

**itachi:al igual que los hermanos de kurenai pueden quedarse en el palacio y ser tratados como tales si ustedes asi lo decean **

**anko:mmm....tendremos comida gratis**

**itachi:mmm......si por supuesto**

**anko:entonces aceptamos**

**kakashi:y porque decides por mi **

**anko:porque quiero**

**itachi:entonces esta arreglado**

**kakashi:solo una pregunta, porque quiere que kurenai se enamore de usted**

**itachi:porque ella pronto se convertira en mi reina**

**kakashi:que quiere decir con eso**

**itachi:que kurenai y yo nos casaremos**

**kurenai:¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!?**

continuara.....

aqui termin este chapter nos vemos BY XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoria XD)**

**Le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-sensei**

**''pensamiento''- (mi opinion) - #inner sakura#-**

**kurenai:¿¡QUE!**

**Itachi:ay...ku-ku-kurenai que estas haciendo aqui **

**kurenai:bueno yo estaba paseando por aqui y escuche la voz de anko lo que me parecio muy raro y entonces los encontre y oi su pequeña conversacion**

**itachi:en-en serio?**

**Kurenai:pues si y ¡porque demonios me comprometiste contigo sin siquiera preguntarme!**

**Anko:uuuu esto se esta poniendo bueno**

**kakashi:palomitas?**

**Anko:se claro, oye de donde las sacaste? **

**Kakashi:de la cantina, nunca sabes cuando puede ocurrir algo interesante como esto**

**Anko:bien dicho,dicho (adoro esa frase XD)**

**kurenai:y entonces me explicas**

**itachi:a bu-bueno y-yo , demonios no habia planeado nada de esto ven sigueme (le toma la mano y se la lleva)**

**kurenai:a-a donde me llevas itachi?**

**Itachi:mira yo no se lo que me pasa pero cuando estoy contigo me siento como si no hubiera nadie mas que tu y yo**

**kurenai:(sonrojada)en serio?**

**Itachi:por supuesto sino por quequeria casar contigo eh?**

**Kurenai:bueno si te soy sincera yo tambien me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo**

**itachi:en serio?, entonces tu sabaku no kurenai te casarias conmigo? (y se arrodillo y saco un anillo de no se donde)**

**kurenai:bueno pues...si pero, no me pienso casar contigo en menos de un mes ¿entendido?**

**Itachi:oh kurenai (y la carga dandole la vuelta de pronto la mira a los ojos profundamente)sabes eres la mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida(al decir esto acerca sus labios a los de la joven y los unoe en un tierno beso al que esta le corresponde, unos minutos despues por la falta de aire se separaron)**

**kurenai:bueno tu no te quedas atras eres muy guapo**

**itachi:gracias a por cierto ahora que sabes sobre esto tendras que ayudar a mi madre en arreglar nuestra boda**

**kurenai:t-tu madre lo sabe?**

**Itachi:si de hecho tambien mi padre,tus amigos kakashi y anko y todo el consejo lo saben**

**kurenai:y cuando tenias planeado decirme a mi eh?, cuando tuviera un anillo y ocho hijos?**

**Itachi:mmm...no seria mala idea**

**kurenai:que decirme hasta que llegaramos a ese punto?**

**Itachi:no tener ocho hijos**

**kurenai:(sonrojada)que quede bien en claro no voy a tener tantos hijos**

**itachi:esta bien, esta bien no te preocupes a por cierto tambien te tendras que quedar aqui en el palacio**

**kurenai:pero mis...**

**itachi:tus hermanos tambien se quedaran, como tu y yo nos casaremos tus hermanos inmediatamente se convierten de la realeza tambien **

**kurenai:wow pensaste en todo ¿no?**

**Itachi:bueno que tu lo descubrieras antes no lo habia pensado pero bueno ahora ya no importa ven hay que decirle a mis padres que aceptaste casarte conmigo**

**kurenai:esta bien, ¿pero tambien piensas decirle a tus hermanos y a mis hermanos?**

**Itachi:claro que no, te parece si lo dejamos como secreto**

**Kurenai:esta bien, ¿pero les diremos con tan siquiera unas semanas de antcipacion de acuerdo?**

**Itachi:de acuerdo, bien entonces hay que ver donde estan mis padres**

**continuara...**

**perdon por el chapter tan corto pero falta de inspiracion BY XD**


End file.
